


So Why Aren't We Dating Yet?

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [38]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight always knew he was gay, but no one in the office does until he brings in his boyfriend.
Relationships: Dwight Schrute/Original Male Character, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	So Why Aren't We Dating Yet?

Dwight didn't know being gay was something controversial until he had gone to college. At Schrute farms who you were with and who you mated with was your business. You'd be given a bag of wild oats to do whatever you pleased with them to celebrate you having sex and that was that. 

Once he had gotten to university, he learned that some people were rude to people who weren't like them. Dwight tried to not care what others would say and eventually he got to that place. 

Dwight was a man who valued loyalty and intelligence and he found that with his new boyfriend Luke. Although in Dwight's opinion Luke was a disgusting name, he found that the man behind the name wasn't. 

He valued Dwight, enjoyed all of Dwight's favorite things, and introduced Dwight to new things as well. Dwight adored him and was ready to introduce him to the office. 

"So I heard you tell Pam you're bringing someone to the Christmas party" Jim said, swiveling his chair to face Dwight. "Yes I am" Dwight replied briskly, briefly looking up at Jim. "That'll be fun" Jim said, not entirely convinced that Dwight was being truthful by saying he had someone to bring to the party. 

"Yeah I think Dwight's bringing someone.... Darth Vader" Jim said with a cheeky grin to the camera.

Jim was surprisingly wrong. Dwight got up from his desk and greeted the person who had entered the office 30 minutes before the Christmas party began. Jim turned around just in time to see Dwight give a kiss to the other man. 

Jim looked at the camera with his eyes and mouth wide open. So not only was he wrong about thinking that Dwight wasn't really bringing someone, but he apparently didn't know Dwight as well as he thought he did. 

"Are you going to introduce me" Luke whispered with a cheeky smile as he looked up at Dwight. "Fine" Dwight said. "Okay attention office workers. This is Luke, my boyfriend and he will be joining us for the Christmas party" Dwight announced. 

The office was obviously curious about Dwight and his boyfriend. Dwight was very private, only giving them tiny pieces of information. He had never brought in a partner, never mentioned one, yet here he was now; comfortably talking with Luke and holding his hand; tipping his head back as he laughed. 

Jim spent the Christmas party looking on at Dwight and his boyfriend. He felt shocked and slightly disappointed that Dwight would never tell them, tell him. Sure they fought each other and Jim was constantly messing with Dwight, but they had formed somewhat of a friendship. 

Jim felt bad that Dwight didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him, but was glad that he brought Luke to the Christmas party and he would make sure that Dwight knew that he actually cared for him. 

"Hey guys" Jim greeted. "No go away Jim" Dwight said, stepping in front of the slightly shorter Luke. "Dwight, I just want to say hi" Jim said. "Hi, I'm Jim Halpert" Jim said, reaching around Dwight to shake Luke's hand. 

"Hi I'm Luke" Luke greeted, "Dwight's told me a little about you" he added. "Uh yeah?" Jim said, feeling slightly awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He said you're a good salesmen" Luke said with a reassuring smile. Dwight stood beside Luke and looked down when Luke spoke to Jim. 

He looked up after Luke had told Jim how Dwight had described him. He saw the brief shock on Jim's face, and then a bright smile as he looked directly at Dwight and then Luke. 

"Your boyfriend's really nice" Jim said, leaning against Dwight's desk as the other man sat on his chair, while Luke went to the bathroom before they left. "Yes he is" Dwight responded, looking up at Jim with a proud smile. 

"Hey Dwight, you ready to go?" Luke asked, walking up to where Dwight and Jim were. "Yeah lets go" Dwight said getting up. "It was nice meeting you Jim" Luke said, waving goodbye to Jim, "yeah you as well" Jim replied. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

"How's Luke?" Jim asked in early February. "He's fine" Dwight responded, sipping his coffee. Jim raised his brows. He had heard Dwight mention Luke here and there, but in recent weeks he had heard less and less. 

"Any plans for Valentines day?" Jim asked pleasantly. "None of your business" Dwight yelled and walked out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him. "Okay then" Jim said in the now empty kitchen. 

Jim had seen Dwight before in a state of agony when he had dated Angela. Similar to last time Dwight moped around the office, consuming himself in the game "Second Life" and playing sad tunes on his reorder. 

Jim felt his heart ache; he hated seeing Dwight like this, especially considering how much he liked Luke if he was willing to introduce him to the office. "Hey Dwight, want some cake?" Jim offered, setting the cake down on Dwight's desk as the Valentines Day party went on behind them. 

Dwight grunted, but didn't say anything. Just looked at the computer with glazed eyes. "Can you come with me for a second?" Jim asked, hoping Dwight would agree. Dwight sighed, but got up slowly standing elbow to elbow with Jim. Jim smiled at Dwight and hoped that Dwight would follow him. 

"What's this?" Dwight asked, his eyes lighting up for the first time in weeks when they arrived at the warehouse. "A Valentines Day friend date, since we're both single" Jim said with a grin. Dwight stared at Jim, an unreadable expression on his face before he walked over to Jim and threw his arms around him. 

Jim grunted from the force of Dwight's hug, but smiled and wrapped his arms around Dwight's middle. Dwight separated himself from Jim and looked down at the table Jim had set up with a pink table cloth and heart shaped plates. Leading up the the table there were roses scattered on the ground that resembled some sort of shape. 

Jim saw Dwight trying to figure out what the roses made so he piped in. "It's supposed to be a ship from Star--" "Battlestar Galactica" Dwight butted in, "right Battlestar Galactica" Jim said, grinning at the camera. 

"This is really nice Jim, thank you" Dwight said.

. . . . . . . . 

The friend date didn't just stop after Valentines. They decided to continue them. Of course they still had the animosity at work, but they became more cordial with each other. 

It happened out of the blue when their friend dates became something more. Dwight would barely comment on any cute guys he saw and Jim never bothered to even try and hook up with anyone. 

He always made fun of Dwight, but even Dwight was in a weird flirty situation with the cute guy at the caffe they always visited. "Jim you're a nice enough and not just that you're really attractive" Dwight convinced him as they sat and drank tea.

"I don't know if I like someone I'll tell them" Jim said dwelling on Dwight's face when he said this. Dwight nodded but didn't seem convinced. 

"What Dwight?" Jim said chuckling, raising his brows. "I don't believe you" Dwight replied. "Even I would date you and I hate you" Dwight added, stealing a bite of Jim's muffin while he spoke. 

"You would?" Jim asked with a lopsided grin. "Don't flatter yourself Halpert. It's your hair and your big nose, that's it" Dwight said, but grinned as he said this. Jim smiled at Dwight and reached his hand across the table and held Dwight's hand in his. "Thanks I'd date you too" Jim said. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

As Jim drove home, he suddenly swerved to the side and stopped his car. "Why didn't he ask Dwight out? Dwight had even admitted to him that he found him attractive, that he would date Jim, and Dwight was single and so was he! This couldn't be better" Jim thought excitedly to himself. 

Jim made a quick u-turn and drove quickly to Dwight's house. He needed to ask Dwight out. 

"Jim is everything okay?" Dwight asked with a concerned look as he opened his door. "Yeah" Jim said smiling with a big grin and pressed a kiss right on Dwight's lips. Dwight stumbled back in surprise, but Jim hugged him close and kissed him.

Dwight didn't react at first, but all of a sudden kissed Jim back and wrapped his fingers through Jim's hair. "What was that for?" Dwight asked, with a grin as he looked at Jim. "We should date" Jim replied. "I agree" Dwight replied with a nod. "Great" Jim replied, kissing Dwight again. Dwight smiled against Jim's lips and kissed him back heatedly.


End file.
